Galia
by mandapandape
Summary: About how Galia helps the Fellowship with there journey


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Lord of the Rings.

Anyway, lets start this story shall we and reviews would be nice so I know if I should continue.

xxxx

A horse galloped forward to Rivendell. It carried someone of great importance on it and someone of lesser importance. The horse only stopped when it reached the front of steps of the House of Elrond. Someone jumped off the horse leaving the lifeless one behind.

The someone ran as fast as he could until he found Lord Elrond. "Lord Elrond, the Mengus House was attacked early today, all are fine except one, and she is on my horse outside and is close to death," The someone said. "Aledo bring me to her."

Elves took the girl off the horse and brought her to a room, where Elrond could heal her. Elrond put her into a sound sleep before starting the healing process. It would be up to the girl whether she would make it or not.

xxxx

Galia woke up to the sound of birds singing and that's when everything came back to her. She had been walking to see her mentor Delia who was testing Galia to see if her powers were strong enough, when she had been attacked. The attacker was only a shadow a dark force but yet it had a lot of power. Galia defeated it easily but then more came hundreds all attacking, Galia held them of for a while but she couldn't stop them. They only left her when she was nearly gone, Galia's only hope was for someone to come by to help her, and that was all she remembered before slipping into darkness.

There was a knock on the door bringing Galia back to reality. "Come In" Galia crooked. Lord Elrond walked in to the room. "I'm Lord Elrond of Rivendell, who are you? and how did you get hurt so badly?" "I am Galia a student of the Mengus House and I was attacked by dark shadows hundreds of them and I do not know why". Dark Shadows Elrond said to himself why would Sauron want to kill this girl and why did he need to send so many to do so.

xxxx

Elrond left the girl to rest. He knew she was connected to the ring someway as only a couple of days after her arrival Frodo and the ring had arrived, But how he wanted to know. He must find Gandalf and talk to him about this girl.

Gandalf smiled at Elrond "Elrond what do you want to talk to me about." "Gandalf A girl arrived the other day hurt badly near death; she had been attacked by hundreds of dark shadows." Gandalf face fell "Do you know the name of the girl?" Elrond nodded "Yes I do Galia was her name." Gandalf looked up in shock "Galia are you sure." "Yes I'm certain," Elrond said. "Take me to her." "You know something Gandalf don't you?"

Elrond led Gandalf to the girls room and knocked, Come in came from the other side of the door. Gandalf and Elrond both walked into the room. "Dad?" Galia asked. "Yes it's me but remember your just to call me Gandalf." Elrond looked back and forth at them and smiled it made a lot more sense now.

xxxx

The next few days for Galia went past quickly, she learnt all about the ring and Sauron. Galia kept to herself and distanced herself from the others; she would only talk to Elrond and Gandalf.

Galia was sitting underneath a small tree in the garden, she knew she was going to have to talk to people and make friends but it was hard Galia had been a loner all her life, even at Mengus House.

Galia heard the Hobbits talking about her. "Pip do you think she's an elf." "No though she does look like one." Galia smiled to herself she was half elf from her mother Fanina who had died when Galia was only five. Galia had lucky gotten her looks from her mother, as she was short but not to short. She had wavy chestnut brown hair. She was a lean girl with muscle and had a few freckles on her face and she had dark brown eyes that seemed to look into people's soul. Galia piped up "I'm half elf so that's why I look like one." "Oh you can hear us," Merry said. Galia laughed, "Yes I can and I know you have a lot of questions so ask away." Pippin spoke up "Is it true you were attacked and that's why you're here." Galia smiled "Yes it is." The Hobbits starting firing away questions and Galia answered them until night full when Pippin's stomach spoke up. Everyone laughed as they made there way to the Great Hall for Tea.

xxxx

Okay so that is the first chapter. Some spelling might be off as I'm from New Zealand and I hope you guys like it.


End file.
